


Pet Names

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Alec is trying to come up with a nickname for Magnus, but nothing is working. Is he going to find one that matches what he see Magnus as...





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Prompt exercise with my 3 favourite OTP's- Olicity, Malec and Lyatt
> 
> This is my first Malec fic....i'm really excited to write about them. Hope everyone enjoys it.

“Sweetie,” Alec said in the middle of the bathroom, his razor was in mid air.

“No,” Magnus poked his head around the corner of the door frame, making a face. “Sounds so normal.”

Alec’s eyebrow went up as Magnus disappear again, he finished shaving his morning shadow. Splashing water in his face to clean the excess shaving cream off his face. Stepping out of their shared bathroom. Alec leaned against the door frame as he watched his boyfriend walked around the bed flipping his fingers around as the sheets on the bed moved into place.

“Babe,” Alec already made a face as Magnus looked up at him with the same face. “Okay no!”

“How about cupcake?” Magnus smiled as he walked over and put his hand on Alec’s naked chest. “You know how much I like sprinkles and glitter.”

Alec shakes his head, “Sexy?”

“Oh, how I would love for you to call me sexy in front of the council. The look on there stuck up faces, that’s priceless.”

“Yes, hilarious.” Alec narrowed his eyes.

“Well, don’t worry Alexander. You will figure it out. I will love what ever you come up with.”

Alec and Magnus lean into each other, lightly brushing their lips together. Alec rushed to get dressed, because he needed to be at the institute soon then later.

 

After a long day at the institute, he just wanted to curl up with his boyfriend and relax. As he entered their apartment, he could hear Magnus humming in the back of the apartment where his work room was. He had been thinking about a nickname for Magnus all day and finally finding one that fit. Alec stepped into the room as Magnus’ back was towards him.

“Cintaku,” Alec said as he wrapped his arm around Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus breath hitched slightly, “Well someone did some mundane Googling.” Alec kissed Magnus’ cheek. Both smiling as Magnus led Alec in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Cintaku is My love in Indonesian.


End file.
